Dust Kittens
by Jenken
Summary: Aya, focused on "house-keeping" mode, makes Ken clean his room. Will Yohji help pick up or just make the mess worse? Yaoi-YohjixKen Warning: Overly motherly Aya


--Dust Kittens--  
  
Warning: Yaoi (boy/boy relationship) Read at your own risk. This also contains a little bit of dirty talking (although not nasty or anything). Flames will be used to make cheeseburgers on the grill.  
  
Pairing: YohjixKen (Surprise, ne?)  
  
Author Notes: After working on "Never Gonna Get Us," I wanted something as happy as I intended the other fic to be. *sweatdrop* This turned out adorable even though I forgot about it for a long time (as I've done with my other fics...*hides*). I'm not sure what inspired it. Maybe it was my dad pestering me to clean my room. Anyway, enjoy, read, and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken sighed and shoved another comic book onto his bookshelf before gazing towards his open window. The sun shone bright in the summer afternoon sky. The soccer-player longed for the warm touch upon his skin. However, it was not meant to be. Apparently a certain red-headed ice cube wanted a tidy flower shop. Somehow this also included the rooms that the four members of Weiss lived in. So now Ken had to clean up his room that was not meant to be clean! His room was just naturally dirty. That's how it was supposed to be. He even had a theory that a dirty room was a room where things were easy to find. If you had your things packed away so neatly, then how would you ever reach them? Maybe Aya didn't understand his words of wisdom because the brunette was shoved up the stairs and into his garbage pile A.K.A. room.  
  
"Cleaning's a bitch, isn't it?" A certain playboy grinned from the open door. Yohji actually had brains. He'd managed to hire a maid behind Aya's back to clean. Ken secretly thought it was one of his numerous girlfriends, but he wouldn't dare mention it.  
  
"Yes, it is. Not that Mr. Clean downstairs understands." Ken growled back.  
  
Yohji smirked. "I would help you, but...I think Mr. Clean would notice that my cleaning skills don't resemble the job done in my spotless room."  
  
Ken slammed his door and turned on his stereo to drown out the loud cursing from the blonde outside.  
  
The music playing was a collection of his favorite groups on a CD that Omi burned for him. There were lot of different types of music on the CD. Especially Gackt. Gackt was a great singer. His voice seemed as smooth as the chocolate that matched in color to Ken's hair. Such music just excited the bishounen making him feel as though he held endless energy. Ken idly decided that it must be perfect music for cleaning a room.  
  
"KEN! Are you cleaning?" Aya's tone managed to find it's way through the pumping bass.  
  
Ken glared at the closed door. "Yes ma'am!" He'd be "shi-ned" at for that one, but it was worth it.  
  
Aya rolled his eyes and continued to find every speck of dirt he could. "That boy..." (1)  
  
The brown-haired "boy" glanced around his considerably cleaner room. He was not even near being done yet, but it was looking better. Glancing at his still unmade bed, he bit his lip. "Maybe just for a minute I could lay down..." He sighed contentedly while throwing himself upon the soft covers. Nothing like a cat nap after a hard day's work. The soft, deep voice from the stereo lulled him to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yohji glanced at the still closed door to Ken's room. His CD was playing over a second time, and he was curious as to why he wasn't changing it. He hadn't heard any crashes that cued the usual clumsiness of his Ken. Yes, his Ken. Not too long ago Yohji decided that Ken would soon be his. Something about the brunette lured him into an invisible trap. Yohji was all spice and seduction while Ken was made of chocolate, cinnamon, and innocence. The playboy definitely wanted some.  
  
Curiosity got the best of him. Yohji nudged the door open. His eyes gazed at the still form of a sleeping Ken. "Lovely..." The blonde whispered more to himself than to the room he was quietly entering.  
  
Night began to spread across the sky with a few chilled breezes flowing in from the open window. Ken shivered lightly upon his bed causing Yohji to quickly pull covers up over him. A protective instinct developed in Yohji when it came to Ken. Through missions and at home, he felt the same. Maybe it was that thing he'd heard of and experienced once. That thing called love. Whatever it may be, it caused Yohji to lean down and press a gentle kiss to Ken's forehead.  
  
As he turned to leave, a strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him down. Oh! Apparently Ken was a snuggler. Yohji laid in an awkward position with one leg hanging off the bed, the other tangled with two sun-tanned legs. One of his arms pressed somewhat painfully into the bed beneath him while the other was still in the clutches of the brunette under him. Ken nuzzled against Yohji as though he were a large stuffed animal.  
  
"Oh shit..." Yohji struggled to slip away easily, but it was to no avail. Every time he shifted Ken's grip would tighten. A cold shower was becoming increasingly inviting.  
  
Ken's head moved up to lay in the crook of Yohji's neck. When the younger man sighed, his breath flowed across the sensitive part of Yohji's ear. He shivered. "Dammit, Ken..."  
  
The brunette only clung to him tighter. Yohji squeezed his eyes shut. 'Think non-perverted thoughts. Think non-perverted thoughts. Think....oh damn." Wind from the open window blew causing Ken to seek warmth that was not from the covers that were sliding off. That warmth involved nearly climbing on top of Yohji.  
  
"Mm...Yotan..."  
  
Yohji stared at the boy on top of him. He was dreaming about him? This was an interesting turn of events. Very interesting. There could be hope for him yet! Now if only he could manage to figure out exactly the nature of Ken's dream.  
  
The playboy grinned and leaned closer to Ken's ear. "Oh yeah, Ken. Just like that."  
  
Ken grip on Yohji tightened slightly. "Oh...God! Yotan! Don't stop!"  
  
Yohji could hardly believe his luck. His little KenKen was having his own dreams about Yohji just as Yohji was having dreams about him. "Come on, KenKen." His voice husky and smooth purred through his lips.  
  
"YOHJI!" Ken yelled in delight.  
  
A loud thump was heard as the two fell of the bed in a pile of limbs and covers. Ken woke with a start and looked up to see a wide-eyed Yohji above him.  
  
"What the hell?!" Blue-green eyes looked up with shock at the man. "Yohji?! What are you...?!" Ken blushed as he remembered the dream. Was he still in his dream?  
  
As if knowing what he was thinking, Yohji smirked and leaned down closer to Ken's face. "Making your dreams come true, KenKen. That's all."  
  
Ken's eyes widened as their lips met in a gentle caress that steadily grew more passionate. The darkened orbs closed closely as the two maneuvered themselves back upon onto the bed. A shirt landed in a heap in the middle of the floor that was meant to be cleaned. The room could wait. Maybe this time Yohji would even stay to help clean up.  
  
++Owari++  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed this. ^_^ I love this paring and even though it isn't impossible to find fics involving it, I do wish there were more. If you liked it, review! If you loved it, review! If you just want to make me happy, review! ^_~ *points at the review button* If you don't review, then I'll send Aya after you with his broom! D  
  
Aya: -_-...*sweep sweep* 


End file.
